And So They Discover
by BellRurunei
Summary: This is a two shot of america and canada if they hadn’t been discovered but soon shall be by people they never knew. Can Canada and America handle the stress or meeting a familly of nations they never knew they had. Mau make it more than a two shot we shall see
1. Hellaroundthecorner

The day that started the hell was sunny. No one would have thought hell was around the corner at the William-Jones house on that sunny July day, but it was sneaking up to the house ready to pounce on the two nations that resided there. Alfred F Jones was up early that day because it was his turn to make breakfast and he was excited. He bounced up an down as he carefully flipped a pancake. Alfred worked hard at the pancakes because he knew they were his brothers favorite thing. Alfred stretched, no one ever tells you how long it feels to make pancakes, but Alfred now knew they took a lot longer than he thought.

"Good morning Al. What's cooking?" Matthew asked.

Alfred turned his head excitedly, "PANCAKES"

Matthew jumped a bit at Alfreds loudness but Alfred watched for the thing he had been excitedly waiting for all morning. Matthew smiled.

'YES' Alfred thought happy. Alfred always wanted his little brother to be happy. For the past few weeks Matthew hadn't been super happy at all. No he had been down in the dumps. You see, Alfred and Mathew had to move again which meant Matthew had forever lost contact with the few friends he had made in Ontario. Alfred knew that Matthew liked being in Canada better but they had to move because people had started to get suspicious of the boys. They were different than anyone. Alfred sighed. They had no idea why they were different or why they never aged or why they could not seem to die.

"Hey Al can you pass the maple syrup." Matthew said eagerly

"Sure thing Mattie." Al jumping out of his thoughts. He grabbed the bottle and handed it to his brother who immediately dumped half of it on his pancakes.

"Woah dude I just bought that" Alfred exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, but this is the amount I alway use" Matthew countered.

The boys fell into their familial banter. After a while, they fell silent as a uneasiness drifted in. Alfred could feel it heavy on his shoulders.

"Mattie...can I ask you something."

"I think you just did."

"Ha Hahaha"

Matthew watched his brother whose smile did not meet his eyes.

"Okay so that is your something is wrong laugh. Al what is going through that head of yours." Matthew gently put his hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred eyes move down to the table he looked a bit sad and a bit guilty at the same time.

"You think those guys may of followed us. I mean they had a car, and they saw me uh "die" and come back." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Matthew leaned back in the chair. 'Of course Al wants to talk about it.' Matthew thought. He had been avoiding the subject for a couple a weeks. He understood why they had to leave. And he was used to having to up and leave a place, but he couldn't help be just a bit sad every time. Alfred on the other hand wore all of his emotions on his sleeve and also felt the need to talk about them. He also had a need to fix things which meant that he really wanted To fix Matthew"s recent mood. Matthew just wanted to forget about it.

"I doubt they followed us that French guy seemed to be in shock." Matthew dodged the underlying question in Alfred worried words.

"What about you? You looked like you were in shock too?" Alfred responded.

Matthew frowned inwardly. He didn't really want to do this but one look at Alfred's face and he knew he wasn't just going to be getting out of this.

"Al you got run over by a car. You died. How would I not be in shock." Matthew sighed

"But you knew I would come back?" Alfred said.

"Yeah Al but..." Matthew hugged his sides. "You were hurt..I know I know you cant die neither can I but what if, one day it stops working...it hurt seeing that happen and then having to run out of there so fast..I just don't like...I HATE it when things like this happen Al." He shook a little bit. "We just had to leave everyone again and I just hate it. Seeing you bleeding on the ground like that brought up some really bad memories and I just need some time okay!?" Matthew finished and rubbed his eyes. Alfred was staring at him with eyes showing more regret than any man Matthew has ever seen. "Hey its ok bro. I understand. But uhmmm I just.." Alfred didn't know how to help Matthew. Usually, it was Matthew picking up Alfred's broken pieces, so he did the first thing that came to mind. Alfred enveloped his brother into a big hug. Matthew hugged him back. "I love you bro so just talk to me if you want okay?" Alfred whispered.

"Okay Al okay." Matthew patted his brother's back and released his hold. Again a comfortable silence came soon to the two. But of course Alfred could never be silent for long.

"Hey Mattie! I am gonna go get another bottle of that maple syrup considering you just basically ate the whole thing." Alfred exclaims.

"I didn't eat all of it".

"Yeah you did"

"Did not but you should probably get more away. Can never have to much maple syrup."

Alfred grinned and ran out the door leaving Matthew to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away a British hell walked with a few others looking for two boys who no one knew existed.


	2. Panic

Arthur Kirkland was annoyed. This emotion was not new to the former empire. The reason not a uncommon one. England was annoyed as one would be if they had a Frenchman spraying rose scented perfume in their face. "Stop it you frog." Arthur said angrily.

"Aw Angleterre but it smells so nice and the bottle matches your eyes." France or Francis as some would say teased.

"Can't you be quite they are going to hear us" England shot back.

"Oh of course but I think them hearing us would be Italy's fault." France shot back.

Italy was currently hanging onto Germany's shoulder crying about getting caught by the two boys who occupied the house. England sighed, "Yes well I can't stop him that's Germany's job".

"Do you think they know anything about what they are Angleterre?" Francis asked.

"Considering how they acted running away like that. And no other nations have physically met the personifications of North America, I doubt that they have any clue to what they are." Germany answered for England in a low voice.

"That is so sad ve. They must have not had any friends." Italy whined hanging off of Germany's arm.

England glanced down. It was sad he remembered how the colonies where how the people where. He had searched for a personification after the revolution thinking that one may have been born from the conflict but had no such luck he glanced at France he knew France had looked as well.

"The loud one who got ran over just ran out of the house". Germany pointed out.

"Crap. Italy get down." England pulled Italy back down into the bush they all had been hiding in." The blonde who Author remembered was called Alfred by the boy in the red hoodie, hopped into the pick up truck that sat in the driveway of the home. And drove off.

"So what we are to do now". Germany asked.

"I suppose we wait until he comes back and then knock on the door... France maybe...huh?" England turned around looking for France but only found air. "Oh that bloody idiot!!!!"

———————-

Francis of course did not hear England's angry whisper scream because the Frenchman was inside the house nosying around. The home was new and looked as if there were a couple moving boxes piled around. Francis stopped by looking at a small table that held a few pictures frames. There was one with that boy who had left holding a giant turkey leg with him arm wrapped around a boy with violet eyes. Francis hummed slightly they looked happy. There was a black and white picture of the violet eyes boy wearing a World War II military uniform. Francis sighed that certainly confirmed the nation's theory that these boys were personifications.

Click "who are you and why are in my house"

France turned 'Well speak of the devil' he thought

He faced the short curly haired boy who was pointing a pistol at Francis's beautifully manicured head. "Um I come in piece" he said holding his hands up.

Matthew didn't know want to make of the intruder but when the man turned around Matthew face flashed in recognition. "You are that French guy from the road" Matthew didn't lower the pistol but it shook slightly, "How did you find us why did you who are you why omg we are gonna have to move again I..I...but." France could see the poor boy was panicking

"Hey calm down my dear you shall give you-self a heart attack" Francis said taking a step forward.

Matthew shook his head bringing his hands one still wrapped around the pistol to his head. He moved quickly pushing past Francis grabbing the picture of him and his brother and ran toward the front door.

He didn't make it only to run into a wall of German steel.

"Germany thank goodness. He has a gun." France yelled over. Germany quickly disarmed the boy. That was when Matthew started fighting. He kicked and scratched. Germany quickly locked the boy down. "We are not going to hurt you calm down". Germany said gruffly.

Matthew tried but couldn't push the man arms away. Matthew knew he wasn't as strong as his brother but had always been stronger that most and usually could get out of a body lock easily but this man Matthew couldn't beat. He went limp stoping fighting. Matthew could feel a couple tears comedown his face as he imagined what these people might do to him. They might dissect him or lock him away or worse not allow him to see his brother.

"Please please please let go please we are normal I am normal... normal I promise." Matthew said his voice low.

"What you are is certainly not that." A British voice rang out. England walked in front of him concern displayed across his face. Matthew struggled slightly again afraid of this newcomer.

"France you bloody twat what were you thinking running in here like that" England said "You scared the poor boy senseless".

" I was simply curious Angleterre". Francis answered.

"Well you could have been for smart about it" Arthur shot back.

Matthew wasn't truly listening being held down by the German man was bringing memories up to the surface. Memories of war and death and gas. He couldn't stop hyperventilating, , couldn't breathe couldn't see something was squeezing him to death.

"France! England! Something is wrong with him." Germany's voice rang out now holding the boy more gently while Matthew shook his face scrunched up in a tight pain filled ball.

"Oh my god MATTHEW" Alfred's voice rang out in the front door. The three nations looked up and the tall angry looking American. He ran toward them. Germany prepared for the boy to attack but it never came. When the German looked down he saw Alfred was cradling his brother desperately whispering is his ear. Italy walked in behind Alfred.

"It is alright ve. I explained everything to Alfred here." The Italian said happily his face did fall when He saw the state Matthew was in. "What happened?"

"He started panicking" Germany answered "I don't know why?"

Alfred didn't look up.

"Mattie it's okay it okay I am here. Your are at the new house remember not there Matt you aren't where you think you are I am right here come on bro!?" Alfred held Matthew to his chest. Matthew breath was coming down in more slowly. England knelt down.

"Hello there. When Italy said he explained everything?"

"Yeah I know nation personification yadda yadda." Alfred met the Englishman's eyes, "Later. we will talk about it later."

Arthur hadn't completely expected Alfred to be so firm but as he watched the boy slowly rub his brothers back while Matthew came out of whatever kind of panic they had caused, England understood.

"Of course".

Alfred felt Matthew grip tighten on his arm. "Al that you right??" He asked.

"Yeah Matt its me." Alfred ruffled his brothers hair. He remembered back to this morning when Mattie had said that the car crash had brought back memories. 'God' he thought, 'Why He didn't tell me it was this bad'

Matthew sat up but stiffened at the sight of the other nations. "Alfred??"

"Its okay Mattie its okay"


	3. Thesolder

Alfred was tired; truly exhausted. He had been at a store that didn't have Matthew's favorite maple syrup thus had to go to three different stores to find it then when he got home, there was an Italian guy jumping all around him rapid fire telling him about how he was a country and how that is why he can't die and how pasta is better that anything. Then Alfred saw the door was open. He had to calm his brother from a panic attack and then. Alfred was concerned. Mattie was never the one having panic attacks never. The curly haired boy was always keeping a small smile on the his face. But even though Alfred was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, he had to sit at the dinner table looking across at four home intruders that claimed that He and his brother were countries.

"So talk". Alfred said.

"What!?" The one with enormous eyebrows asked.

"You heard me." Alfred said a bit to aggressively.

England did not like this boy's tone.

"What Al means would you please explain how in the world people can be countries." Matthew asked his voice was scratchy but France heard him.

"It is quite simple Mathieu." France said gently. "We are personifications of each country's land and people. The people are like flowers growing and fading fast while we are like the pot they grow in. Only used if flowers are there. Once the people are gone the pot get puts away. The only way a country can die is if there are no people there for it to serve." France reached across the table offering the boys his hand to shake. "I am France the country of love but you can also call me Francis."

Matthew and then Alfred shook the Frenchman's hand.

England let out a huff Italy could hear him mutter showboat under his breath.

"I am England or Britain as a whole really but most just call me England. My human man is Arthur." He said said quickly and firmly shaking their hands.

"I am Germany." The man who had held Matthew down said he was either was to nervous or to awkward so there was no shaking of hands there. Alfred eyed him warily.

"AND I AM ITALY" Italy jumped up and gave Alfred a big hug and was a about to do the same for Matthew but Alfred was in the way.

"Let's not do that" Alfred said to Italy in a tone of a tired kindergarten teacher.

"Ve that is fine". Italy said jumping back down next to Germany.

Matthew who been mostly just been sitting there listening quietly with his knees to his chest uncurled and asked. "So if we are countries which ones?"

"Now there is question we don't know the answer to" England said, "There are only two countries that we never found the personifications for. That would be America and Canada so one of you represents either one." He finished

Alfred glanced over to Matthew. 'Countries' he thought, 'that would make a lot of sense but I wonder which one I am.' He reached out under the table and grabbed Matthew's hand.

"Dude this is just crazy but I am pretty sure I know which one you are" he said to Matthew.

Matthew looked up. "That's funny Al. I was about to say the same thing to you."

France's eyebrow arched curiously. "Would you please tell us then?"

"Matthew is so totally Canada. The sheer amount of maple stuff this guy eats is ridiculous" Alfred announced.

"I was gonna say you are America because of how patriotic you get and the fast food you eat." Matthew said. "It would be cool to be Canada though I feel really close to that country."

"Self love is often a beautiful thing Mathieu" France said.

"I uhh didn't think of like that before but yeah I guess" Matthew

"Wait I have always called America the Hero does that mean I AM THE HERO" Alfred smiled loudly.

England cringed 'Great this one is way to much like his citizens. ' he thought

"Well your observations seem to match". Germany pointed out. "But it is quite late and me and Italy need to get back to the hotel. Perhaps we should all go to bed."

Alfred sleepily nodded, "Two of you can stay here we have a couple spare bedrooms."

"I know that I wish to stay" France said dramatically.

"I shall stay as well" England added.

"Great lets go to bed." Alfred excitingly got up to get ready.

The other nations shrugged and did the same.

—————

Matthew was half asleep when he heard the knock at the door. Knowing who it was he called out "Come in." A sheepish looking Alfred entered.

"Hey Mattie." Alfred stood at the edge of the bed. "I wanted to check on you."

"I am okay Al."

"You Said that this morning and then you weren't okay"

Matthew sighed, "I know Al I know"

Alfred looked tired and scared. Matthew laughed to himself. 'He looks how I feel'

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Matthew asked.

"Umm ya. But it doesn't matter as long as you are all right right" Alfred asked.

"Al I am not alright but for now that's okay we will handle it and tonight let's just sleep." Matthew whispered.

Alfred felt like crying but he knew his brother was right. They couldn't do this so late at night.

"Hey Al"

"Ya bro"

"I wouldn't mind the company" Matthew said flipping over the blankets. Alfred barreled into the bed faster than a squirrel across the road.

"Yes sleepover!" He giggled like a four year old.

Matthew smiled at that.

It took only a few minutes for Al to fall asleep. Matthew reached out closer to his brother and hugged his sleeping form. 'Al I don't know why I am not okay but we will figure is out hopefully and will figure out the nations stuff too. I promise I will be strong for you again. I promise.' He repeated that in his head until he too feel into the darkness of sleep.

**Quick note from Author . Thank you very much for all your kind reviews it was a nice surprise**


	4. Icecold

The morning was bright and golden. And England was excited to have a nice cup of tea. He sighed it had taken him twenty minutes to find tea in this American house but at least he was able to find some black tea called Lipton. It tasted a bit wrong but at least it was tea.

"Good morning my British dude!" Alfred walked into the kitchen clapping England on the back and heading straight to the coffee maker.

"Oh hello there Alfred how are you?" The America seemed way

to happy for this early in the morning.

"Great wonderful the sun is out the birds are chirping and I get to talk to you so it is great" Alfred said boisterously.

'boisterous that is the perfect word to describe him" England thought. Even though this America seemed super joyous in the morning Arthur could see him chug the coffee as if it gave him life. 'That can't be healthy' England thought.

Alfred seemed so childish but then again he was America and as far as England could remember Americans never were mature.

"Dude what are you drinking. That doesn't look like coffee" America asked

"Well I found some black tea in one of your cupboards and thought to give it a try." England answered diligently.

Alfred looked confused. "Wait is that the Lipton...DUDE YOU DO NOT DRINK LIPTON HOT" Alfred looked at Arthur like he had grown to heads.

"But it's tea!?" It was Englands turn to be confused.

"Yeah but Lipton tea is for making sweet tea not English tea. The world! dude that is gunna taste awful" Alfred grabbed the

cup from England's hands. "Here let me fix it". England watched in awestruck horror as Alfred put four spoonfuls of sugar into the tea and then put ice into a glass cup and then poured the tea into a it making the tea cold.

"What in the world are you doing!?" Arthur asked

"Just try it." Alfred said

Arthur looked down at the cup. Picked it up and had a taste. It was sweet way too sweet and cold not good but it did actually tasted better than the hot Lipton. Well Arthur was shocked tea that was meant to be cold.

"I see what you mean but this is way to sweet for me." England quickly put the cup down.

"Well you in America so you got to try sweet tea." Alfred said proudly

On that note England remembered what he had been wanting to talk to Alfred about.

"Alfred I have been meaning to ask you something" Arthur said.

"Sure shoot"

"Well if you are the personification of America as we said yesterday, how long have you been alive. I have been wondering considering Well I used to be in charge of the colonies and such." Arthur asked awkwardly.

Alfred demeanor changed in a instant. He leaned his back against the counter.

"How old am I? Well I can tell you I was alive before the colonial guys umm well before you showed up. I remember being really little living with some natives with Matthew and that's my earliest memory siting next to a campfire with Matthew waiting for hunters to return. I been around. Me and Matthew never knew that we were nations we had to move a lot. We did do a lot of historical stuff I guess. Looking back, knowing what I know now, stuff I did back then makes a lot more sense." Alfred answered slowly as if nervous England would get mad.

"Ah I can see that but Alfred you where alive during...during Well the revolution." Arthur prompted he was hoping to maybe get some answers he had wondered about for a long time.

Alfred seemed to understand what England was asking.

"I was part of it. Fought in it. Matthew well he wasn't focused on it. It was one of the few times me and Matthew where not living in the same house. I uh" Alfred balanced on the balls of his feet awkwardly. "I was in the Boston tea party. I was part of the battles. I believed in what the founding fathers said. Freedom, liberty the pre-suit of happiness. I knew that I could help and after...you don't want to hear this..I really don't think you want to..."

"Alfred" England said sharply. "I think I need to hear this. The revolution it changed everything for me. I was too angry to understand then but now I just need to understand from someone who was there. I have read the American text books but those are not the same. Don't be afraid to tell me Everything. I am an old man I can handle it."

"Okay I will try. At first it was just a cool idea freedom not getting over taxted would be nice. So I listened and got caught up in the excitement ya know. Mattie thought I was being reckless. But then it was just supposed to be a rally. Just a gathering and then some angry guy started throwing rocks at the red coats and well. I never thought they would just start shooting. There was this little girl in the middle of it all. Crying. She was balling her eyes out and I couldn't help. She was shot down right in front of me. I couldn't help her. After that something broke in me. I had to help so I did I joined the revolution and the rest well the rest is history."

Alfred finished.

"Alfred I...I am so sorry. I knew there was issues in the colonies. I never even checked up on them during the war ignored it let the king handle it. I think that is one of my biggest regrets." England said.

"Did you ever get put back together" he asked.

"After the war, it got better. I had Mattie. More wars came I joined again. I broke more Mattie was there very time. He is the one who put me back together. He would let me cry. He would sit me down and make some hot chocolate. I would be afraid of my own shadow sometimes. He just was there. And now..." Alfred looked down.

"And now?" Arthur asked.

"I think Mattie is broken and I don't know how to fix it." Alfred sniffed a little.

"Oh Alfred it will be alright." England said putting and arm around the boy. "I want to thank you for telling me all this. We will help Matthew I promise." Alfred excepted the hug.

England sighed. 'If only I had looked harder. I could have helped. This is just so much to take in' he thought. "Alfred I think I have an idea to help Matthew. I think...Oh Hell..I can't believe I am saying this. I think France might be able to talk to him." Arthur said. 'France really might be able to help he know a lot about putting oneself back together even if he is a wanker' Arthur thought.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked.

"Yes actually I think I am very sure.

He might even know how Matthew got broken" Arthur said. "I will ask him when the lazy frog wakes up."

"Okay...But right now we should probably make breakfast that isn't just coffee and sweet tea" Alfred said much cheerier than before.

**Note from Author; if you drink Lipton tea hot in my house my mom would kill you. So it was really fun writing this chapter**.


	5. Dam

**Warning this chapter has serious topics mentioned, war, suicidal themes. **

Matthew was on the front porch resting from the chaos of that mornings breakfast. With four people to feed both Alfred and their guest England had tried making food. So it ended up being Burnt toast and greasy meat. Matthew had to step in and save the kitchen from a food catastrophe. He ended up just pulling out a bunch of cereal for everyone. After breakfast Alfred had grabbed Arthur's arm and yelled something about playing call of duty with his new British pal. England didn't look very happy at the prospect but he didn't have any time to protest as Alfred pulled him away. Matthew had quietly slipped out onto the porch to get away from the noise. He groaned all the chaos had given him a headache. His ears were ringing as well. Well his ears seemed to never stop doing that but for some reason it really effected him this time. He thought about going to check on Alfred but the memory of his brother's concerned face last night was enough to stop him. He really didn't want to have that conversation with Alfred. Matthew rubbed his eyes trying to make the edge go away.

It felt like he had been on edge for last three months. 'Or for 200 years' a tiny anxious voice rang out in the back of his mind.

"We all have dams Mathieu" a Frenchman said nearly making Matthew jump five feet.

"What the..Francis you startled me." Matthew looked at France. "Is everything all right do you need help finding something.?"

"My apologies for sneaking up on you like that. No. I just came out here to talk to you." France said twirled a pen in his hands.

"Talk to me?" Matthew didn't get it. "Why"

"Because I am curious and because your brother asked me too" France answered truthfully.

"What why...Alfred . I told him I didn't need to think about this right now. We have a lot of other stuff to figure out like how to be a nation whatever that means." Matthew vented.

"Well then let's talk about that then. You are Canada how is that going" France asked.

"Fine" Matthew said 'stop lying' the little voice whispered. 'You have no idea how to handle it'

"I just don't know what being Canada is supposed to look like?" Matthew was indeed confused. "Well I have to like talk to my government or something"

"Not if you don't want too. There are a few nations who have never told their governments. Switzerland for example is so obsessed with neutrality he never even gets involved in his own governments fights." France answered.

"Oh that's um interesting" Matthew answered.

A silent awkwardness started to infect to two nations.

"Matthew has Alfred ever had a panic attack.?" France asked

"What...!" Matthew had expected a different question.

"Well has he?" France asked.

"Um yeah he has had them a lot actually. Whenever a war ended or anything Alfred would get really panic filled all the time." Matthew said.

"You took care of him.?"

"Well of course, he is my brother. And all the fighting he been through I had to save him from those terrors" Matthew tugged at his sleeves.

"Can I ask you something?" France said.

"Uh What."

"You gone through almost all the Same conflicts as Alfred right."

"Yes.?"

"These conflicts caused Alfred severe trauma right"

"Ye yes"

"And you saved him"

"Well of course."

"What about your trauma?"

"What." Matthew was confused. 'My trauma?' He thought.

"Yes Mathieu your trauma. You when through the same things maybe even worse things. What happened to that trauma how did you deal with it.?" Francis prompted.

"I didn't have any." Matthew tried to shoot back.

"Bullcrap." France declared. "Going through that many conflicts of course you have trauma. Mathieu I can tell you right now from what happened when we came here that you definitely have trauma."

"I can't have trauma." Matthew said his stomach was in knots.

"Why?" France asked.

"I don't know"

"Yes you do Mathieu but you don't want to say it." France said. "So tell me please I can Help I promise."

"Because..because Al needs me. We can't both be broken. I can handle it I can fix it. I am not going to make him worry. I am not going to look him in eye and break him again. If I have a problem, I can deal with it myself.!" Matthew cried. He could feel his heart beating fast and afraid. "I can't tell him. If he knew how long how fucking long I have been not able to remember if I am even alive or if I am dead. He will break again he will and I cannot help him if I am shattered. I can't be shattered. It doesn't matter if I can't breathe or if I don't know what is real or not. It only matters that Al is safe that Al is happy. I can't lose him."

"Mathieu" France tried to intervene.

"No..no.. You don't understand you don't know what happened after World War Two or Vietnam or the fucking Trade center. Alfred was there.. Francis he saw everyone die. He blamed himself. I had to save him from himself very night for a year. He wanted to die. And very night I had to come home and pray that it didn't work. Pray that whatever was keeping us alive kept working." Matthew couldn't take it anymore. Tears started raining down his face. "I can't be weak like this I can't be broken because if I am who will fix Alfred next time he decides to save the world...You want to know where the trauma goes..I swallow it..I hold it tight and I say to myself that Alfred will never feel like this ever again. But now its like like.."

"The Dam is cracking." France interjected.

Matthew stopped and stared hot tears running down his face.

"Yes" he dropped against the wooden deck chair. "Everything was okay but then he got ran over and I can't stop seeing all these horrible things. I wake up and suddenly I am in World War II again watching my friends die Over and over. I can't live like this."

"Mathieu" France knelt down. "You have been so strong so very brave but locking all this away for much to long. And before you say that I don't get it. I do get it. Matthew I did the same thing for years. I didn't do it for a brother but I did it for my people."

"You did?"

"I did. I thought if they knew how shell shocked I was they wouldn't trust me to help them. It took a long time but eventually I let that dam down. You have to do the same. Today I think you let some cracks happen but it will be hard to keep beating at the concrete. You can do it. You want to know what helped me."

"What?"

"Talking to the one person I didn't want to. Arthur. I sat down and was eventually able to tell him everything. You need to tell Alfred everything that has hurt you. It won't break him again, but it may make him understand you a bit better." Francis finished.

"I..you really think so." Matthew asked

"Yes I do." France answered.

"I guess I can try but for now I just...want to take a nap" Matthew said tearfully.

"You do that I will be right here when you wake up." Francis said. It took only a few minutes for Matthew to fall into the deep Comfort of sleep. France held his hand the whole time. 'Mathieu you did well today.' France thought to himself. 'We all have dams and some they need broken.'


	6. Chocolate

There was table between them. It held two glasses of hot chocolate and one maple syrup bottle. The house was quiet no French laughter or English outrage. That night the brothers sat alone in the dining room opposite of each other. One with a concerned expression and one with a nervous one.

"So how do we do this?" Alfred broke the silence of the night.

"Francis said I should talk to you." Matthew tried to explain but to be honest he didn't really know...

"How?" Alfred finished and interrupted Matthews thought process.

"I don't know even how to start" Matthew could feel an anxiousness overwhelm him.

Alfred cocked his head to the side, deep in thought. "What if I can ask questions and you try to answer them?" He asked. "That is what you did with me when I didn't want to talk about stuff when we were kids."

"Um okay. It may work." Matthew said he really didn't want to but France did say it would help.

"Cool! Okay let start with an easy one. After the revolution, how were you? What did you feel like?" Alfred said

The revolution, Matthew was slightly relieved Alfred had decided to start at the one of the few times Matthew hadn't had to fight in a war. "You were happy. I remember that the doctor was really worried because you got shot but it wasn't deadly. And we heal fast so I wasn't to worried. North America was unstable." He cringed. He had forgotten about the country thing. "Um no offense."

"None taken bro. Let just forget the nation hood thing right now. Let's just be Al and Mattie"

Matthew breathed out a sigh. "Okay. Well I knew you really wanted to help with rebuilding the country politics and stuff. I just felt kinda useless. I guess I just wanted some time to myself so when you healed up I told you I was moving back to Canada."

"I remember that you said you couldn't handle the hot weather that summer and moved." Alfred remembered missing Matthew a long at then.

"Yeah it was hot but that's not really why I moved. I moved because I thought you would be okay on your own for a bit and I really needed a break from trying to stop you from fighting people in bars. I thought it might mature you if you learned to be on your own. And it worked but when you came to visit, I knew I couldn't just let you be alone." Matthew explained

"You had matured become self sufficient but something was off. That was when I realized you had some kind of shell shock."

Alfred looked down at his hot chocolate. "You could tell?"

"Yeah Al. You were happy and you are a happy guy but you had become almost over happy. It was like you trying to ignore it." Matthew said taking a sip from his cup. "So I stayed, I stayed and two more wars past by. I tried to stop you from joining again, but Al when you have something you really believe in you don't stop. So I waited for you to come home...God...I can't do this." Matthew hands squeezed the hot cocoa tightly.

Alfred reaches out and touched Matthew's arm gently.

"Hey bro you can tell me okay."

"Okay...Okay I waited and I waited. Al it was so dam lonely and I was...I was so mad at you for joining and leaving me worrying all the time. Very night I would be laying down thinking of all the horrible things that could be happening to you. I felt so guilty for being mad and so worried all the time." Matthew felt sick he had just told his brother he had been angry at him when he was at war.

Alfred looked shocked. "You were mad at me?"

"Yeah I was. But Al when you came back...well you were a wreck. I could hear you having nightmares very night. I couldn't be mad anymore. So I would just wake up and be well as positive as possible and make hot chocolate. Let you believe I didn't notice because you would be relaxed more if I didn't notice." Matthew now knew that trying to forget about Alfred's PTSD had been a really bad idea.

Alfred looked sad. "I'm sorry Matthew I didn't even realize you noticed then."

"Alfred you don't need to be sorry it wasn't your fault." Matthew said wavering his hand as if he was trying to make Alfred's self doubt go away.

"Mattie what about World War I. You joined that one first?" Alfred asked

"Yeah I did. I barely remember why. I just remember thinking that you were gonna jump right into it again. I didn't want to be alone so I thought if I signed up then maybe...I don't know..you would be okay World War II was the same." Matthew said.

"But I wasn't okay Mattie." Alfred said remembering the darkness that came after the wars.

"No you weren't and I guess I wasn't either." Matthew hugged his sides. "Al you barely left the house.

I had to start taking care of everything. You..the bills...the house. I know that you're gunna start feeling guilty but don't. I would do it all again every time. Taking all of that responsibility I didn't have time to handle all the crap I saw. Alfred...I saw things. Terrible things. There was so so much death. Al you have no idea. I mean you do but then you also don't...I don't know." Matthew said. He was shaking now trying to remember but also trying not remember.

Alfred put down his cup and ran around the table. He wrapped his brother in warm arms.

"It's okay Mattie you need to tell me. We weren't together during the wars and you never told me anything but I think you need to tell me Mattie I need to know."

Matthew coughed trying not to cry.

"Al you where in the US's Air Force but I wasn't I was in Canada's army we were on the ground. It was hell. There was gas, bombs and mud. I couldn't breathe half the time. I had to find out that I could kill really kill and be dam heartless while doing it. And...and then...then". The dam broke. He gripped his brother's shirt and sobbed. "I was behind enemy lines and I got caught I got caught in Germany. They...they wanted info. They did what ever they could to find it. I was so worried they notice me healing faster than normal but they never saw because they wouldn't stop they wouldn't stop Al...I had to get out...I dug my way out I ran Al I did...I ran so far and I saw men..they were just choking to death on their own blood. And when it finally ended and I came home...Al as soon as I saw you I knew couldn't tell you all of that hell because your eyes were just broken. And when you started trying to die...God...Al I kept remembering...I had to swallow it I had to lock it away. I pretended that I wasn't have panic attacks at night when you finally got to sleep. I had to make sure I didn't slip because then there would be no one to stop you." Matthew buried his head in Alfred's chest sobbing. "It got better you started to get better but as soon as you did another war another fight. When you got drafted I just sat down in the bathroom and cried. And then and then you just had to go to that fucking tower didn't you. It took them three days to find you Al. I would stay there and dig and dig trying to find you. When I did...God Al you looked dead you weren't breathing and I thought you were really gone. If you had really died, I don't want to think about what I would have done." Matthew could feel his brother brushed his fingers through Matthew's hair.

"And afterwards I had to put you back together again. Al I tried so hard not to bring all this up to you. I know it probably hurts but after the accident it's like my mind just won't let go of those moments. I sorry I'm so sorry" Matthew's heart felt like exploding.

"Sh sh it Okay Mattie it's okay." Alfred could feel tears forming in his eyes. He had had no idea his brother felt this way. 'All this time and I never knew' he thought. 'Mattie saves me every-time and I never knew'

"I am sorry too Matthew I am sorry to." He said, "I should have noticed I should of noticed."

"You were in the deep claws of depression Al. It's not your fault." Matthew's voice was muffled as his face was still stuffed into Alfred's sweater.

"Well it's not your fault either bro. It's just...It just this stupid world." Alfred vented.

"Yeah it is stupid." Matthew laughed still tears flowing down his face.

"I think this stupid world needs saving right Mattie.!" Alfreds exclaimed

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Well they did say we are nations let's go and do nation stuff." Alfred answered.

Matthew didn't respond. Looking down Alfred noticed his curly haired brother had fallen asleep leaning on his chest. "Aww bro. How about I get you to bed." Alfred gently picked Matthew up and placed him one the couch. He put his hand on Matthew's forehead. 'The world isn't the only one how needs saving. This time Matthew it's my turn to save you' the blonde leaned against the couch ready for what ever night may bring.

——-

Meanwhile in a late open dinner a Brit and a Frenchman where having a different kind of conversation.


	7. People

A small tea cup stood between England and France as they watched the people around them. For once the two weren't fighting with each other.

"So you talked to Matthew?" England asked.

"Oui, and now he is talking to Alfred." France said.

"How do you think it will go?"

"Most likely better than we think those boys love each other." France responded.

"Do you think we should discuss the next form of action." England wondered. "Should we take them to the next meeting?"

France sighed and leaned on his elbows. "Well I believe that Alfred most likely will go but Matthew may not jump at the idea considering his mental state right now." He said.

"If his Brother goes he will as well. They're almost inseparable." England retorted.

"That is true. We can ask them and see." France said, "but we cannot push this they barely have had time to get used to the idea they are nations with people."

"Perhaps we should have them interact with their people as nations first. I know they have had friends over the years but they seem not very connected to others." England added.

"Yes it seems that way." France said. "You take Alfred and I'll take Matthieu".

"That seems good." England fished his phone out of his pocket. "I will text Germany about them attending the meeting."

The two then spent some time finishing their drinks and left heading back the the twin's home.

——-

Alfred sat on the couch next to his sleeping brother. He had tried to fall asleep but his mind was too filled to fall into darkness. Instead of sleeping he had turned on some show about cooking. It wasn't extremely interesting but it was distracting form the whirlwind of the subjects that he and Matthew spoken about.

'He never told me' Alfred thought, 'Could I even handled it if he did.'

He remembered back to the times right after World War II how he had been practically a shut in. How he had barely eaten. How one time Matthew had found him on the floor of the bathroom shaking like a leaf and puking his guts out in a panic. Or the other horrible moments where he had given up on living.

'Yeah maybe it was good he didn't tell me then' Alfred couldn't imagine back then his mind was made of glass that would shatter at anything Matthew had been so careful around him. His brother had spoken quieter than ever before and had always been close make sure Alfred didn't fall again. Over the years the pain started to dull and eventually Alfred had started to feel like his normal happy self but his dear brother never had a chance to heal.

'This time I'll help you bro" he thought as he ruffled his brother's hair. Matthew seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Then a click at the front door let him know that England and France were back.

"Hey Alfred." England entered the living room quietly. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

"Yeah me too but I don't want to wake Mattie up by moving" Alfred whispered back. "Did Francis go to bed?"

"Yes He said he was." England excluded the fact that France had also rudely took the bathroom before England could go to get PJS on.

"Oh cool." Alfred said tiredly.

"Hey would you mind showing me around town tomorrow?" England asked.

"Sure though We did only move here a few weeks ago so I don't know the town very much" Alfred answered.

"I may mention that you moved back to the country that you in fact are correct? I am sure you will be fine besides you need to get to know your people America." England pressed.

"Hey my names not...oh wait I guess it is too. This is so weird but I guess you're right. How am I supposed to be a nation to people anyway? It not like I can go up to them and say hi I am America." He rambled.

"Every nation is connected with their people. You don't have to tell them who you are. all you have to do is make them happy. America your people are part of you so if they are happy you will feel it." England said.

"What does it feel like?" Alfreds asked as he quietly pulled up a Bear blanket around his brother.

"What!?"

"I said what does it feel like?" Alfred said, "and keep your voice down you are gonna wake Mattie up".

"Oh right sorry but...um" England was thankful it was dark he knew he was blushing for he had never told anything like this to anyone but the boy had to learn somehow. "It is different for everyone but I can tell you when your people are happy and content, when your people love each other you feel warmth. It's joyous and beautiful." England put a hand to his chest, "its what makes you want to keep fighting."

Alfred looked down at his brother who currently had his face buried

into a pillow. "If Mattie connects with his people will it help him?" Make him feel better?" He asked.

"I am not sure but it may help. It couldn't hurt." England answered. "We will plan more in the morning it is time for me to sleep." He nodded and turned to go.

"England!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

England smiled, "Any time".


	8. OfTea

America leaned against the wooden picket fence. He wasn't quite ready to be going out and saying Hi to all the people who evidently were keeping him alive.

"Nervous?" England stepped up behind him.

"Uh naw way man. I am totally cool you know." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. "It just I mean..I talk to people all the time why is this different."

"Because this time you know what it means. This time you aren't talking to them as Alfred this time you are speaking to them as America. You aren't going to talk to them with a simple hello. Today you are going to ask them questions that you have never asked before." England answered.

"Um what?" Alfred asked. "What do you mean questions?"

"I mean you are going to go up to them and ask the first thing that pops in your head." England said.

"What! isn't that like rude." Alfred was very confused.

"Alfred when you look at someone. Like citizens of this country something comes to your mind immediately for that citizen doesn't it?" England asked.

"Um yeah, but I don't think I should just say stuff like that out loud they will think it's creepy." Alfred argued.

"Alfred they are your citizens they won't find it creepy. They need help in their lives and you job is to help them. I know it's strange for you, but trust me sometimes saying what you see in them helps them more than anything." England encouraged.

"Okay but there isn't even anyone out today." America said.

"That is why we are taking my car and going to the city." England stated.

"Cool.." Alfred bounced as the two walked to the car.

————

After ten lights, a dairy truck and a wrong side of the road Incident they had finally made it. The city wasn't really a city, but a college town. It had one nice Main Street that had three coffee shops and some clothing stores. There were indeed people milling about most were college students with messy buns and pumpkin lattes.

Alfred and England stood behind a corner looking at the students sitting on the outside cafe chairs.

"Well go on then." England prodded.

"Okay..I am still not sure about this." Alfred was slightly terrified as he walked toward his citizens. 'Be America Be America come on Alfred you can do it Be America Be Super Cool Don't Be creepy Be America.' He repeated in his head.

He approached a nice looking brunette girl. "Good Morning it's the nicest day in the US of A don't ya think."

The girl looked surprised, "Um yes I guess so?" She wearing an oversized sweater and a bright purple beanie.

'She is self conscious of her hair. ' Alfred realized. He didn't know quite how he knew that, but he was sure of it as sure as the sky was blue.

'Wait I should do something about that.' He thought.

"Your hair is the coolest color. You should like show it off or something." He flashed her a smile.

The girl looked at him with even more surprise and also a bit of a blush.

"Thanks. You really think it looks nice. I just got it cut and well it's shorter than usual. Wow I am rambling." She said.

"Yeah it looks great. You don't even need the beanie unless you just love beanies a bunch. Don't cover up your awesome hair it looks good." He said

"Thanks" She gave him a bright smile.

"No problem well see ya remember to vote bye." He quickly flashed Another Hollywood smile and ran back to England. Leaving the girl happy and confused.

"Well that went better than expected." England said.

"That was awesome. Did you see she was happy! I made her happy.!" Alfred never felt something like this before it was as if a little spark of joy had just entered his soul. "I have got to do that again."

"There are plenty of kids here so have at it." England said.

And so he did. He talked to a boy who was having math problems even helped him. Although Alfred was not the best at math, his encouragement got the kid thinking. He saved a girl's cat from a tree. He even when up to a random mom and told her that she really should go for that nursing degree.

England all the while watched as with a slight smile. 'He much more direct than me when it comes to this but his people seem to appreciate it.'

Every time Alfred finished talking to someone he would run up to England happily telling him all about the nice citizen he had help.

'He is like a toddler' England pondered. 'A very happy toddler. But hmm we need to have a conversation.'

"Alfred. Come here for a moment." England yelled over to Alfred who had been helping a kid do a kick flip on a skateboard.

"Yeah Arthur What is up." Alfred asked joyously.

"Have a quick seat. I think we should be heading back soon, but we need to talk." England elaborated.

"Okay." Alfred day down on a wire cafe chair nearly knocking England's tea over in the process. How the tea got there in the first place is a mystery.

"Alright then. Today has been a very good day for you and your citizens."

"Yes!" Alfred gave himself a little fist pump.

"But now this you must listen very carefully to me. There are going to be times where helping your citizens is going to be much harder. And it will need a lot of responsibility and it may even make you sad than happy." England said, "but it is always worth it."

"Huh what do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"I mean someday you will go up to someone and realize." England sighed, "You will realize it is not a problem immediately fixable. I shall tell you story. Once I was in London it was the Blitz. There were so many citizens so many problems, I couldn't fix. It hurt but all I could do was comfort them. You see what I mean. Doing this kind of interaction is not always sunshine and rainbows." England smiled. "Empathizing with them is the most hard but rewarding thing you will ever do."

Alfred stared at England's eyes they were showing more earnest emotion than ever he had seen from the gentleman.

"I get it. It like it really is like being a hero huh.?" Alfred said wonder in his voice.

"Well yes I suppose it is." England answered. "I am guessing we should be heading back. It late and no doubt France and Matthew are back from the border."

"Yeah I hope Matthew had as much fun as me." Alfred exclaimed, "Hey Arthur?"

"What?"

"Can we get McDonald's on the way home?" Alfred asked.

"Really France has food at home." England rolled his eyes. 'Like a toddler in more ways than one'

**Sry this chapter took super long to make finals are killing me**.


	9. Sadness

Matthew was unsure if Alfred's pick up would be able to get passed the boarder. It was making such strange sounds. He wasn't used to being in the truck with no loud rock and roll music playing. Alfred never drove anywhere without the music. Heck Matthew was definitely not used to riding in the truck without Alfred in it. He glanced over at France who also seemed worried about the engines dying sounds. Matthew had been surprised that Alfred had let the Frenchman drive his truck but then again Alfred really seemed to want to go with England. Matthew was glad his brother had made a friend, but was slightly missing him at the moment.

"Ah Matthieu we are here." France exclaimed.

"Oh okay." Matthew said. He had been told what he was supposed be doing in a tiny Canadian town but man he was nervous. Talking to people had never been his forte but if it was what nations were supposed to do he guessed he better do it. It wasn't that he was shy. It was more like he didn't want to interrupt anyone's day. He sighed as he got out on the truck.

"So remember Matthew all you have to do is go up to them. And talk." France reminded.

Matthew nodded but inside he felt like he was going to throw up.

The was a lady on the sidewalk. He slowly walked up to her.

"Um hello?" He said but the woman just walked away.

France was perturbed and knew Matthew's confidence just got popped like a balloon.

"Excuse me mademoiselle." He stepped in front of the woman.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you if you are from this country of Canada." He asked hoping his theory was correct.

"Uh no." The woman said confused.

"Ah thank you." France Bowes and let the woman pass on. He glanced to Matthew. "It only works with your own citizens."

"Oh" Canada felt a bit better then although still a little hurt that the woman hadn't even seen him.

France and him wander about the town but couldn't seem to find anyone out and about.

"Where is everyone?" France asked the air.

"At the hockey game for the high school." A voice said behind them.

"Ahhh." France yelled. Him and Canada turned around quickly to see a guy about seventeen with messy red hair standing behind them.

"Were did you come from?" Matthew asked.

"My house." Was what the red head said. The kid had a dry sarcastic feeling to him but as Matthew watched him he realized something.

"Why are you sad?" Matthew asked.

"What!"

"As I said why are you sad." Matthew pressed again.

"How you do know I'm sad? You weird dude." The redhead exclaimed.

"I can just tell." Matthew said, "just the why is what I don't know about."

"Well why are you sad?" The kid shot back a question as well.

Matthew glanced down, "How do you know I am sad?"

"You just look it too." The kid said.

Matthew hugged his sides. "To be honest I don't know the exact reason. You?"

"Same I don't either." The kid looked down, "What do we do about it?"

Matthew didn't really know how to answer that one but he had at least one idea.

"Maybe we don't have to know why. Maybe sometimes feeling sad just happens." He said tentatively. The teen listened nodding.

"Hey you might be right." He said.

Matthew sat down on the curb.

"But just because you are sad doesn't mean you have to be alone." He gestured for the kid to sit with him.

France watched from afar as the Matthew and the young man just sat on the curb quietly.

They stayed there until the kid checked his phone and realized his mom and called him home.

They stood up and said their good byes. The kid gave Matthew a quick hug before he ran off.

France walked with Matthew back to the car.

"How do you feel Matthieu?" France asked.

"I...am not sure. I feel happy that I was there for him but also sad he felt sad at all." Matthew pondered the interaction.

"Would you wish to do this again?"

"Yes." Matthew answered. That kid needed someone and if being a nation meant helping kids like that well Matthew knew he wasn't about to give it up.


End file.
